Jedi of the Past
by Writers Ambition
Summary: this is my first chapter from Jedi of the Past more chapters coming on their way please R&R thanks!


Chapter One: The Beginning

When I first joined the Jedi temple I was only a year old, my abilities were discovered early. My mother had been a Jedi herself. I don't remember her at all and we were forbidden to visit our parents again. My first years at the temple were mostly learning of the force and its basic principles. As a baby we were surrounded with force rich environments so we could be used the feeling when it was near.

At four we were taught how to use the force for strength and peace not hatred and warfare. And finally when we turned eight we were to construct our own lightsaber under the close supervision, not help, of an older padawan learner. We were given specific parts needed to form the blade but not materials we could acquire easily. Finally at the end of our eighth year the saber must be complete or the council would ask you to leave the Jedi order. I had finished mine in time and it was a purple blade that was formed by three crystals that created a beam of pure energy.

Soon after we completed our Sabers we were taught how to use one responsibly and how to alter the power of the blade. Since we were only padawan learners we were to keep our blades on low power at all times so no risk was involved in killing a fellow Jedi. We were to develop our techniques for the remaining years until we reached thirteen, and after thirteen if no Jedi Knight has taken you as an apprentice you left the Jedi order. Every stupid in my class wanted to use a strong and aggressive tactic for lightsaber fighting, but I chose to use a defensive quick technique which was useful for wearing down those strong aggressive attackers.

We were instructed to fight our peers with our low-powered sabers everyday under Master Yoda's guidance. We were blindfolded and we were to use and trust the force to guide us in combat. My best friend, Vassili was never partnered with me; Master Yoda was a clever Jedi who knew if we trained with out friends it would affect our performance.

Vassili was a Wookie, a type of creature with hair coming out of every part of their body. They were tough and fearsome creatures with a knack for fighting and warfare. Though fearsome in nature they were useful and friendly companions you just didn't want to get on their bad side.

Chapter Two: The Test

I rolled sideways in mid air to dodge a downward thrust from my adversary's blade. It was a red blade, from my most hated person, Ramius. He was a human but didn't act like it he was evil and hated almost everything. He drove the force with hate not with goodness like we were taught. I ducked; rolled and slashed sideways I felt my blade hit his. A cracking like a whip rang through the air. I broke off, rolled to the left, dodging a diagonal slash. He was tiring. I leaped high and came behind him. He whirled around and leaped over his head and performed a downward thrust to his neck, but stopped short. We were not supposed to perform the kill; we were just awarded points for the killing blow.

"Great, was the battle my young padawans," Yoda said.

I whipped off my blindfold and so did Ramius. He glared at me and circled me, his blade still unleashed from the handle. Mine was safely sheathed in its hilt.

"Let us fight again Ocelot," he said to me. "Tomorrow is when this duel will be resumed." Yoda said.

"Come on Ocelot are you scared," he said.

I glared at him.

"Did you not hear what I had said?" Yoda said, "Tomorrow is another day for this."

"Can't wait" Ramius said as he turned to walk back to his dormitory.

"Great is the victory you have won today Ocelot," Yoda said, "You fought well, you wore our enemy down and used your strength and the force equally, a tactic most feared and respected."

"Thank you master," I said as I bowed to him. I turned to walk out the door when Yoda spoke again.

"A fight tomorrow will be, his rage powered with hatred for you against your equilibrium of force and speed, I fear the clerics will be busy." He walked slowly away, limping with his small cane.

I walked down the hall to my dormitory when Vassili stopped me, "I watched the battle from the west corridor, you are excellent, and for the test next month you will surely be picked by the best Jedi Knight present."

"Thanks Vassili, you were fighting superbly to Takasha earlier," I said.

"Thanks Ocelot, see you tomorrow" I waved goodbye and entered my dormitory.

Inside were basic quarters for Jedi padawans. There was a table, a chair for meditating, a dresser, and a large bulky mat for sleeping. A round window stood right against my bedside. On the ceiling flew a T-16 running down a thin wire stretching from either side of the room. On my table were various different parts for lightsabers, com links, and binoculars. I loved tinkering with parts, repairing things was easy for me and it added an extra thrill to my days. I opened up my dresser and laid out my tan tunic, brown cloak, brown trousers, and white undergarments for the following day. I reclined on my sleeping mat and felt my eyes wide open; I wasn't the least bit tired. I meditated for a few minutes and the force took me into a restless sleep.

The next day I dressed, took my lightsaber from the table and headed down to the arena. The stands were already crowded with Jedi Knights from all over the galaxy watching padawans fight so they could chose one to teach. Ramius was facing Vassili as I walked in. Ramius had just dove and lashed out his saber for a killing blow which just won him the watch. Vassili looked heartbroken and he left the arena immediately afterwards.

I was next; I walked into the room, bowed, and faced my opponent. He was a tall big padawan with massive arms and legs. He looked like he could squash me with one hand. Master Yoda started the match and cheers filled the air. I twirled leaped and got around my opponent. He was slow but strong. He turned and drove hard at me, I dodged it, and dove under him slashing upwards but he blocked it with his saber. After a half and hour of fighting he was wavering, he swung aimlessly, praying for a blow. I blocked every hit with ease. Then I leaped upward, landed, twisted to my left around the back of him and put the saber to his neck. I had won.

I was applauded, it felt like I was on top of the galaxy, and finally I was ushered out of the arena. Then I went to the changing room and changed into my relaxing robes and tunic. A man walked in, a Jedi Knight, he was tall, medium build with long brown hair that was slightly wavy. He had great big black boots and wore a long brown robe.

"You fought very well Ocelot; your fighting style is unique. One rarely found in padawans but when it is used right it is quite powerful, I also use the stance and technique you use. Let me introduce myself, I am Titus. I would be honored to train, and tech you to become a Jedi Knight," he said.

"I would be honored to be your student." I replied.

From then on we traveled together, we where never separated. We were assigned missions from the council and he taught me the ways of the force. He had a green lightsaber, it reflected his powerful stature. I loved my master, he was comical but serious and times as well. I couldn't have asked for a better mentor.


End file.
